A Master's Path 2 A Skip In Time
by Kender Bard
Summary: The long awaited sequel is here (the original sequel getting completely trashed, and this idea taking its place). Even if you haven't read the first one, you'll love this!
1. Chapter One

A Skip In Time

The fire rained down from the sky, or so they thought it was fire. It was man-fire, they had decided a few days ago, when it started. Horrible burning flaming metal, that rained down whenever a great explosion occurred. This explosion not only caused your ears and body to hurt, but made you cough horribly and killed many.

One of their trainers, Izzy, said that it was something called "war" and that if it continued at the rate it was, they were all doomed. The group I speak of in particular consisted of a male Squirtle, Charizard, and Venasaur. It also contained a female Raichu, Ninetales, and Clefable. All of which were parents of one egg. Their other trainer, Meadow, had devised a plan to at least save their children, if not themselves. She too, had a small baby, newly born. Her plan was heartbreaking, though… It would require that all the Pokemon, give their eggs up to be placed in the Time Capsule. This way, no matter what happened, they may have a chance to live, but it would be far in the future. The Pokemon were reluctant.

"I wish we could place Paige with them," she sighed sadly. "But the Time Capsule doesn't take humans… Not even babies…"

With tears in their eyes, the six Pokemon laid their eggs in the Time Capsule, knowing it was most likely the only way to save their children's lives.

"Goodbye, son. Keep the honor in the family, like I know you will," Charizard grumbled softly, sadly, as he laid his egg in the capsule.

"Be a sweet child," Faira, the Clefable whimpered, placing hers.

"Keep your courage and spirits up," Foxy the Ninetales sighed, laying her egg in.

"Never forget who you came from," Pata the Raichu, whispered to the cradled egg.

"Make your old man proud," Venasaur rumbled. Squirtle was last, and most reluctant.

"Squirtel, you can't make me do this," he said, trembling, and looking at Meadow in tears. "This egg means as much to you as it does to me." Her tears welled up more at the remembrance of the egg's creation. It had sprung from her… After an odd, though successful, experiment, that caused a revolution in Pokemon breeding. Choking back sobs, she gently took the egg from Squirtle and laid it with the others.

"It's the only way," she said softly, closing and sealing the capsule. "Love speed, eggs… You're our only hope…"


	2. Chapter Two

~15 years later~

Paige Romn, only living descendant of her family's bloodline, read the tattered weathered note she had kept with her since she was a baby, but only allowed to see yesterday as the note said in its envelope, "Do not read until you're fifteen."

"Dearest daughter, we have a secret to confess. Fifteen years ago, we knew that our chances of survival were slim with the war going on. In order to keep my Pokemon's spectacular bloodline going, we placed their eggs in a Time Capsule. You'll see the directions are enclosed. If you're reading this, then it means you're old enough to assume responsibility now. Please go to the Capsule and free the eggs. We are entrusting them with you. Be a strong, brave, trainer, my treasure.

-Love, Mom and Dad"

Paige's tears were wept dry after reading the note the first time. She'd gone fifteen years without knowing who her parents were, or what they were like. She had been an orphan as long as she could recall. This note was attached with her the day she was found and brought into an orphanage.

When she became of age to know the truth to her questions, the owners sat her down and told her about the gruesome war in which many people and Pokemon, her parents included, died from the mass destruction. Paige had been a lucky survivor.

Now here was a bit of her past, revealed at last to her. Her parents were trainers, and after looking up old articles at the local library, she found they were very renowned trainers. Her father was an expert in bug Pokemon, and her mother was an Indigo Champion briefly. They wanted her to follow their footsteps, lead on their life, and become a trainer as well. And in the name of the parents she never had, that's what she intended to do.

The site of where the capsule was buried was a desolate land, in the middle of nowhere. The soil was very soft and plant life was scarce. According to the history books, this was where most of the fallout and shells of the war had landed, and is probably where her parents died.

"I won't let you down, Mom, Dad," she whispered to herself, getting on her knees and beginning to dig with a small shovel she had brought... "If only I knew more about you, though…"

She didn't have to dig long until her hand touched something smooth and metallic. This was the time capsule and she worked it loose of the soil, and then set it before her to gaze upon. Slowly, with trembling hands, she opened it.

Inside were six eggs, still in perfect condition, and even slightly warm. There were a couple crack marks in the shells forming rapidly and Paige wasted no moment in taking the blanket from her pack to wrap them all up in.

In a matter of moments, after they were all heated once again, they began to hatch… Paige held her breath and watched in anticipation. The first to hatch was a small Bulbasaur that blinked its big red eyes at her sleepily. Paige smiled and picked him up, giving him a small squeeze.

"You're the oldest, the first born," she whispered happily. "I'll name you… Raes."

"Bulba," Raes cooed sleepily. The second hatchling was a little Vulpix. Paige smiled and rubbed the fur dry.

"You're very sweet looking…" she commented softly. "How about we name you… Vixen?" The female fox barked once in agreement, and then curled up next to Paige for rest.

Third and fourth hatched at the same moment. They were females; a Pichu and Cleffa. 

"Wow, real baby level Pokemon," Paige breathed in surprise. She poked the Pichu gently, who giggled happily. "You'll be Rose…" She poked the Cleffa, who made a high pitched squeak, then twirled about. Paige giggled happily. "And you'll be Dancer."

Next to hatch was the Charmander baby, though he had a bit of difficulty getting out of the egg. Paige helped him out and held him close. She had come to this place in the night, and noticed a single ray of sunshine beginning to show. Smiling, she named the Charmander, Sunray.

Last to hatch was the Squirtle. It peeked out cautiously, scared, and trembling. Paige was careful to pick him up, afraid she'd scare him further, but however as soon as she touched him, he relaxed and felt calm. Now the sun was showing and Paige, being tired from not sleeping through out the night, whispered the Squirtle's name sleepily before drifting off herself.

"Sunrise…"


	3. Chapter Three

Paige stared at the six hungry baby Pokemon, gazing up at her. She'd never had much of any experience with any Pokemon; only read books and seen pictures. But these six were definitely real…

"I'm hungry," Vixen sighed. Her little stomach grumbled, chorused with five others. Tears began to show in Rose and Dancer's eyes. Paige panicked slightly and looked about herself.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" she asked cautiously. They all screamed for milk, invoking a smile from Paige. "That's easy enough to get. But now how am I going to carry you? I don't have Pokeballs… I'm not a certified trainer yet…" The baby Pokemon looked at her blankly, oblivious to the foreign term. Paige pushed the thought out of her mind and instead placed Rose and Dancer in her bike basket. She slung the small shovel back over her shoulder and pondered what to do with the other four. Raes and Vixen fit snugly in her backpack, leaving Sunrise and Sunray with nowhere to stay.

Sunray got on his tiptoes and held his arms up, motioning for Paige to pick him up. She did so, and rocked him, assuming that he wanted a little attention, but to her surprise he crawled into her shirt.

"Hey, good idea!" she quipped, placing Sunrise with him. "Just hang on during the bumps, alright?"

"Where are we going?" Rose giggled, leaning in the basket. "This place is so big."

"Is this the world?" Dancer squeaked, gazing her surroundings. "It's huge!" Paige smiled.

"This is only a tiny speck in the world," she sniggered. "The world is too big to see from here. But let's not worry about it until later. I still need to feed you six."

They rode into town, into the local Poke'Center. Paige, unsure just how one would go about feeding a baby Pokemon, set the precious sextet in Nurse Joy's loving arms. Nurse Joy fondled the six squeaking Pokemon in her arms lovingly before giving Paige a look of inquiry.

"Paige… Paige Romn is it? Paige, how did you get a hold of six baby Pokemon?" Nurse Joy asked softly, her voice edged with awe. Paige bit her lower lip in thought and shifted her weight from one foot to the next. She wasn't sure if it was all too safe, even with a Nurse Joy, to entrust her secret of her parents to someone. Instead, she would make an alibi; one to live by for as long as she was a trainer.

"My uncle is a Pokemon Breeder, and out of all his hatchings for this month, these six were not wanted by their trainers," she responded dolefully. "So he gave them to me, as my first starting team." Nurse Joy nodded sympathetically while cradling a bottle closer to Rose's mouth.

"So this is your first team?" Nurse Joy echoed thoughtfully. "Do you have your trainer's license?" Paige's brow creased in a frown as she tried to find her way around yet another obstacle to her goal.

"Not yet," she admitted. "But that's because I wanted to finish studying for the test; and besides… These little guys _are_ still just babies after all. I'm sure they don't know anything good in terms of attacks." Nurse Joy's eyes sparkled with amusement at the remark as she carefully placed all six infants on a rolling tray to be taken for feeding.

"If your team is bred from considerably strong Pokemon, you'd be surprised," she informed. "Were the parents strong?" Paige thought back on the old newspaper articles nearly crumbling in her hands as she read with fervor hopes about her parents and their great successes at Indigo and the Orange League in later years.

"Most definitely."

Nurse Joy smiled and continued, "Well then one or two of the babies may have inherited some stronger attacks. Should I do some tests to see if this is the case?" Paige nodded enthusiastically. "Then take a seat. I should be done with them, check up and everything included, in roughly half an hour." Paige groaned gently to herself, anxious to get on the road to victory, but sat down compliantly.

At approximately twenty five minutes later, Nurse Joy walked out with the baby Pokemon giggling in her arms. Paige felt a soft warm glow from within her while watching their own youthful innocence and fascination about the world around them. She felt motherly.

"No that's not it," she thought to herself, trying to put a name on the emotion. "Fatherly? Of course not. Hmm…" Unable to decipher an exact name, she settled on "sisterly".

"The results were quite interesting," Nurse Joy commented, setting the yipping Pokemon on the floor to play. "Very interesting." Paige tipped her head to the side slightly and raised her eyebrow at Nurse Joy.

"What is it?" she inquired, hoping that nothing was wrong with any of them. Nurse Joy flashed her a smile of reassurance.

"It's nothing bad," she promised. "No, I'm talking about the attack results. They all have the usual baby moves of either tackle, scratch, growl, etc… But three of them…" She picked up Sunray, Raes, and Sunrise. "Have special moves inherited." Paige's grin grew, and her curiosity peaked.

"What?" she asked, exhilarated. "What moves?" Nurse Joy placed Raes in Paige's outstretched arms, patting his head gently.

"Raes knows Solarbeam," Nurse Joy commented, following the report with Sunrise being placed with his brother, Raes. "Sunrise knows Surf." Finally, she tickled Sunray last and placed him on Sunrise's right side. "And Sunray knows Fire Blast." Paige gasped and hugged the three until they started to gag. Nurse Joy's own smile started to fade into a saddened one. Paige's alert eyes caught on and she calmed herself.

"Something's wrong, though, isn't it?" she whispered, still hugging tighter to her already beloved Pokemon. "What is it?" Nurse Joy ran her index finger over Sunrise's soft, smooth, cheek.

"This one had odd test results," she commented slowly. "He's healthy, perfectly healthy… But there's an attribute to him I can't put my finger on. It's very… Abnormal. It's hard to describe really. But so long as he's healthy and happy I suppose that doesn't matter. Keep an eye on that one for me. I've got a premonition he's going to turn out to be something great." Paige beamed with pride and tickled Sunshine's shell, who giggled in glee and hugged onto her hand happily. Paige glanced back into Nurse Joy's eyes, her next goal set on the tip of her tongue in the form of a question.

"What do I do to become a trainer?"

Nurse Joy smiled at Paige with a sparkle in her eyes; she had seen many trainers start with that simple question. Without missing a beat, she grabbed a sheet of paper off her desk and handed it to her.

"Take this test," she explained, "then bring it back to me and we'll grade you. If you get a certain percentage, or above, correct, I'll send you off to get your Pokedex and trainer's license." Paige looked at the test and nodded, nervously, borrowing a pencil and sitting in a chair nearby to take her fate.


End file.
